


Fred's Ladder

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: It's All Gone Canon [5]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Neighbors, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: Bughead & Friends June Tumblr Drabble Challange100-word prompt "Fred's Ladder."
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: It's All Gone Canon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279295
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Fred's Ladder

Jughead watched Archie use Fred's ladder for the first time when they were twelve. The thing was so bulky that he had to help him drag it out and awkwardly hoist it against the Cooper's house.

He saw Archie haul it out countless times throughout the years, but honestly, he never thought he'd be dragging the thing from the Andrew's shed himself.

The idea and execution were both an impulse. A realization dawning at ten feet in the air.

_**'What the fuck am I doing?'** _

His fingers rapped against glass before he allowed his mind to spiral.

"Hey there, Juliet."


End file.
